ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution/Enter: Yuka Gagami! New Duelist Approaching! Transcript
(episode starts off with lots of people playing Duel Monsters) Random Person: Now I summon Blackland fire dragon in Attack mode! (Shows a montage of people playing duel monsters, show people losing, people winning, etc.) (Then a loud sound happen) (Shows our main character, Yuka Gagami) Yuka: Owwww my head. (Looks at the time) Yuka: Oh it's 7:51...OH SHOOT IT'S 7:51 (He starts getting dress) (He goes downstairs) Yuka: Sup sis, Sup Mom. Mom: Hello dear! Blossom: Oh look, Yuka is late again. Yuka: Shut up! (Yuka eats his breakfast) Yuka: Aight see you guys later! (He then speeds to the door and closes it) (He then runs as fast as he can to school) Yuka: COME ON, YUKA. YOU CAN DO THIS. IT'S TIME TO BEAT THE ODDS. GAGAMI STYLE. (Opening plays) (Opening ends) (shows a classroom) Teacher: now kids, if u take the 8 you can (Yuka burst in) Yuka: I am...(coughing and wheezing) HERE. Teacher: I am afraid that you 7 minutes late. Yuka: Oh man. (Yuka then goes to his seat and then falls asleep the minute he sits in his seat) Teacher: Looks like somebody is gonna have summer school (The kids laugh) (Then the bell rings) (Somebody goes to Yuka's desk) ???: Come on sleepy head. (Yuka wakes up) (It appears to be his best friend, Sake) Yuka: Sup Sake! Sake: Dude you slept the whole class. Yuka: Oops my bad. Sake: Whatever, but I do need to show you something. Yuka: What is it. Sake: Follow me. (Yuka follows Sake) Sake: This way! (Sake crashes into somebody) Sake: Ow! ???: What where you going dweeb. Sake: Uh hi Xander. Xander: It's sir Xander to you Sake! Yuka: Hey leave him alone Xanjerk! Xander: What you call me. Yuka: I call you Xanjerk! You dumb or something! (Xander picks him up) Xander: Call me that again Yujerk. (Then Xander sees a cop) Xander: You got lucky, dweeb. (He lets go of Yuka) Xander's goons: You sure taught them a lesson! Xander: Yeah dweebs got lucky. (Xander leaves) Yuka: Don't let that jerk intimidate you. (He helps Sake up) Sake: He didn't intimidate me, only his breath did. (They laugh) Sake: but seriously he needs to brush his teeth (Yuka chuckles) Yuka: Now, what do you want to show me. (Sake then shows Yuka, duel city) Sake: Put these on. (Yuka puts on the one eyeglass) Yuka: Woah. (shows monsters battling each other) Yuka: Wait, sake I don't think this is safe. Sake: Nah man, we cool it's just part of the virtual reality. Now you wanna play a game. Yuka: Sure I got like 3 games in my backpack. You wanna play road to dimension 2 or- Sake: I am talking about Duel monsters. Yuka: Oh....Well uh. You wanna know something funny. Sake: What. Yuka: I don't play duel monsters. Sake: WAIT WHAT???? Yuka: Yeah I don't play it. Sake: come on dude, it's so much fun. Yuka: Nah. Sake: Please??? Yuka: Fine. Sake: Nice now lets get you a duel disk. (They go to a store) Sai: Sup Sake. Sake: Hey Sai. I got company with me. Sai: Hey little man, what's your name. Yuka: Yuka, Yuka Gagami. Sai: Nice name, what you in for. Sake: He needs a duel disk. I am trying to get him into duel monsters. Sai: You never played Duel monsters. Yuka: Uh no Sai: Come on dude, everybody plays it. I am not that good at the game, but even I can admit it's fun. Yuka: Man just give me a duel disk. Sake: He also needs a deck. Sai: Oh ok, you said your name was Yuka Gagami. Correct? Yuka: Yeah... Sai: Oh cool, here's your deck. It's called the Gagami Deck! (Gives him his deck and duel disk) Yuka: Sweet, this duel thing u looking nice! Sake: Lets look at your deck! Yuka: Uh ok. (Yuka looks at his deck) Yuka: Gagami Magician, Gagami Rex, Gagami Kid. This is truly Gagami style. I can already tell that I am the best duelist of all time. Sake: Dream on. Yuka: Oh yeah, Sake, lets duel. I will beat you, Gagami Style! Sai: Ooo! Sake: Oh yeah, lets duel then! (They head to the duel arena) Sai: Man this is an unfair match up, thinking about it. Yuka: Nah I am good. I have what it takes to win! Sai: If you say so. Do you even know how to play? Yuka: Uh no. Sai: I will teach you. Sake: I will still win this duel either way. Yuka: Keep on dreaming, sake! Sake: Whatever. Duel Begins Sake: I will go first! (Sake looks at his hand) Sake: I summon Lucky Magician in Attack Mode! (Lucky Magician summon to the field) Lucky Magician(1300 ATK, 700 DEF, Effect: Once per turn you can roll a dice. The player who rolls the lowest number gets hit with 500 points of damage.) Sake: I activate Lucky magician effect! Once per turn, we both roll a dice. The player who rolls the lowest number gets hit with 500 points of damage. (A dice comes on Sake and Yuka's hand) Sake:Here I go. (Sake gets a 4) Yuka: I got this! (Yuka rolls a 3) Yuka: Uh oh. (Yuka takes 500 points of damage) Yuka - 3500 LP. Yuka: Wait why is this LP thing going down. Sai: That's your life points dude. The damage you take goes directly to your life points, if your life points hit 0, you lose the duel. Yuka: Oh... Sake: I then set a card face down, then end my turn. Your move. (Sake has 3 cards in his hands) Yuka: Here I go. (Yuka draws a card) Sai: Ok yuka, you can only normal summon one monster per turn. It has to be a level 4 or lower monster aswell. Yuka: Uhhhh, ok. I summon Gagami fish in Attack mode! Gagami Fish(500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: You can discard this card and then special summon 1 Gagami monster from your hand. You can switch a monster's ATK and DEF points, once per turn.) Sai: Rookie move dude. Yuka: How? Sai: You should of discard this card to activate its effect. Which is special summoning 1 gagami monster when it gets discarded. You can still do a Normal summon aswell. So you could have had 2 monsters on the field. Yuka: Oh well uh. (Yuka clicks on Gagami fish on his duel disk) Yuka: Once per a turn you can change a monster ATK and DEF points. Uh Activate? (Lucky Magician's ATK is change to 700) Yuka: Lets go! Now attack lucky magician, Gagami fish! (Gagami fish attacks lucky magician) (Gagami fish gets destroyed) Yuka: Wait what. Yuka's Life Points: 3500-3300 Sai: Dude why did you attack? Yuka: Well uh. Uh. Sai: You do realize Lucky Magician has higher ATK, right? Yuka: Uhhhhh, yeah. I know what I am doing! (Sai rolls his eyes) Sai: Just end your turn with 2 face downs. Yuka: Ok! I end my turn with 2 face downs! (Yuka sets 2 face downs, 3 cards in his hands) Sake: I draw! I activate the spell called double summon. Now I can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1! Now, I summon Magical Brick and Groovy Witch! Magical brick(300 ATK, 300 DEF. Once(Quick effect), while this card is in the graveyard you can target one monster on the field, that monster's ATK is 0) Groovy Witch(1000 ATK, 1000 DEF) Sake: Lucky Magician, do your thing! (Sake rolls a 2) (Yuka rolls a 1) (Yuka takes 500 points of damage) Yuka Life points 3300-2800. Sai: Man you have bad luck! Yuka: Shut up! Sake: Now I can Link Summon! Go Magical Brick, Lucky Magician and groovy witch! Sake: I link summon my Golden Magician! Golden Magician(Link Monster, 3000 ATK, Effect: Gains 200 ATK for each spellcaster monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can tribute one spellcaster monster you control, then destroy one card on the field. When this card leaves the field, add one spellcaster monster to your hand) Sai: Woah 3000 ATK points! Yuka: I am confused what's a link summon. Sai: A link summon is something you do when you have materials for a link monster. Yuka: What the heck is a link monster? Sai: A link monster is a monster in your extra deck, you can summon. Check it out. (Yuka presses extra deck on his duel disk) Yuka: Oooo! These are some cool cards! I am gonna summon that one! Sai: Gagami Trace? Yuka: Yeah he looks so cool! Sake: Sorry, Yuka but you won't be able to summon that monster. Now go, Ultimate Magician! End this duel! Oh wait did I forget his effect? He gains 200 ATK points for each spellcaster monster in my graveyard. Golden Magician 3000 ATK --> 3600 ATK Sake: Now end this duel, Magician! Showstopping Burst! Yuka: UH OH I AM DOOMED. Sai: Use your trap card, now! Yuka: Oh yeah! Go trap! (The trap card is activated and is damage diet) Damage diet - Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (Yuka still gets hit) Yuka LP 2800-1000 Sake: Wait what? Yuka: Damage diet makes all the damage I take, halved. So I only took 1800 damage! Sake: Whatever, next turn you mine! (Sake ends his turn with 1 card in his hand) Yuka: I draw! (Yuka looks at hand) Yuka: Uhhhhhhh Sai: Do you want to summon that cool monster you were talking about? Yuka: Of course! Sai: Well follow my lead Yuka: Ok captain. SaiUse Gagami Guard's effect, when you LP are lower than your opponent's, you can special summon this card. Yuka: Uh ok! When my life points are lower than my opponent's. I am allow to special summon Gagami Guard from what my hand! Check it! (He summons Gagami Guard) Gagami Guard(100 ATK, 2300 DEF, Effect: If your Life Points are lower than your opponent, you can special summon this card from your hand.) Sai: Now summon Gagami Girl from your hand. Yuka: Go Gagami girl! (He summons Gagami girl) Sai: Now you have 2 effect monsters, you can now link summon Gagami Trace. Yuka: Ooo! Yeah! Yuka: Now that I have 2 effect monsters, I can link summon them to LINK summon, Gagami Trace! (Gagami trace is on the field) Gagami Trace(Link monster 2300 ATK, Effect: If this card is summon by a link summon, this monster gains 1000 ATK, until the end phase. If your life points are lower than your opponent, you can discard monster cards and how many monster cards you discard, is how many monsters get destroy on your opponent's field.) Yuka: Sweet! Sake: Woah. Sai: Now use Gagami Girl's effect. When she leaves the field you can draw 1 card and if it's a monster card, you can special summon it. Yuka: Nice! Go Gagami Girl, use your effect! Now that she is gone and I can draw 1 card and if it's a monster card, I can special summon it! (Yuka draws) Yuka: Now I can special summon Gagami Dog! (Gagami Dog is summon to the field) Gagami Dog(1500 ATK, 1600 DEF, effect: when this card gets destroy in battle, bring 1 card in your graveyard to your hand) Yuka: I haven't even got to the best part, which is Gagami Trace's effect! When he is link summon he gains 1000 ATK. Gagami Trace 2300 ---> 3300 ATK Sai: Looks like you don't need me anymore. Yuka: Nah I don't, because I am winning this duel, Gagami Style! (There is a to be continue text on the bottom and the episode ends) (end credits pop up) (end credits end)